Le dernier pion
by Stellatsu
Summary: C'est dur pour John de continuer à vivre après la mort de Sherlock, mais il s'accroche tant bien que mal. Pourquoi alors faut-il qu'on essaie de le tirer vers le bas? OS. Johnlock. Bonne lecture ! :)


Claire voulait un OS. Et quand on peut faire plaisir à Claire, ben... on le fait.  
Je t'aime ma Claire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Le dernier pion**

Londres. C'était étrange d'y revenir, après plus de deux ans sur les routes à traquer le réseau de Moriarty. Ça apportait une certaine chaleur, ça avait une douce saveur.

Ou presque.

Jamais Sherlock n'aurait pensé que Sebastian Moran, fidèle bras droit de James Moriarty, reviendrait à Londres après la mort de son patron.

Il faudrait être prudent. Très prudent.

Et ne pas céder à la tentation de Baker Street.

- John.

* * *

Un soleil paresseux et froid descendait sur la ville. C'était déjà l'hiver, et John rajusta écharpe et col pour se protéger du vent glacial. S'appuyant sur sa canne, l'homme solitaire traça son chemin jusqu'au 221B Baker Street, qu'il avait refusé de quitter. C'était l'une des seules choses qui lui restait de Sherlock, et l'endroit était rempli de lui. John n'aurait pas pu le quitter.

On lui avait dit que c'étaient des conneries, qu'au contraire, il devait partir de cet appartement et commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais John ne pouvait pas. C'était ça sa vie, cet appartement, cet homme, bien que maintenant disparu.

S'il n'avait pas rencontré Mike Stamford, ce jour là, et si celui-ci ne l'avait pas conduit jusqu'à Sherlock, John se serait sans doute donné la mort. En plus d'être un homme brisé, il avait cette impression de n'avoir plus rien à faire de sa vie.

Et puis il y avait eu Sherlock. Sherlock, ou la chose la plus excitante de sa vie. Le danger. L'adrénaline. C'était plus fort que la guerre, car c'était plus personnel, plus... intime. Après tout, c'était eux deux « contre le monde entier ».

Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps cela dit. Sherlock était mort.

Et la vie de John était redevenue fade. Un matin, il s'était levé avec une douleur à la jambe, et après plusieurs jours où il avait tenté de se battre, il avait repris sa canne. Cependant, même si l'idée lui avait traversé la tête plus d'une fois, il n'aurait plus jamais tenté de se tuer. Non... La deuxième chance que Sherlock lui avait offerte était un cadeau. Il ne pouvait pas la refuser, tout quitter maintenant. Peut-être qu'un jour... Peut-être qu'un jour il irait mieux.

- Bonjour, Docteur Watson.

John se tourna vers la voix pour découvrir une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? fit-il avec une once de surprise.

- Sebastian Moran, lui répondit l'homme. Un grand fan.

John entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre à cela.

- Enchanté, essaya-t-il de dire sans grincer.  
- C'est dommage, enchaîna Moran, que Sherlock Holmes soit mort.

Il avait un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. John lança un regard froid à son interlocuteur. « Danger », criait son sixième sens. Oh, et « Connard » aussi.

- Enfin, à ce qui se dit, il avait inventé toute cette histoire et...  
- SHERLOCK NE M'A PAS MENTI !

John ne pouvait pas garder son sang-froid face à ça. Le visage déformé par la colère, le souffle plus court, la mâchoire tremblante, il était littéralement hors de lui.

- Ça fait du bien de vous voir dans cet état, Docteur Watson. De savoir que je ne suis pas le seul.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?

« Fuis », continuait l'esprit de John. Et « Écoute-le », disait-il en même temps.

- Je sais qu'il ne vous a pas menti. Je suis bien au courant de toute l'histoire. Pour être franc, j'ai un ami qui a été... profondément impliqué.  
- Un … ami ?  
- Jim était plus que mon patron. C'était un ami. Un ami très proche. Un peu comme vous et... et Sherlock Holmes.  
- Jim...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du docteur alors qu'il comprenait qui était l'ami en question, en même temps qu'il entrevoyait le pourquoi de la présence de Moran.

- Cette lueur dans vos yeux est délectable, Docteur Watson. Même si je la voyais à chaque seconde durant tout le reste de ma vie, je ne m'en lasserais pas. Au contraire, elle illuminerait ma pauvre existence. C'est très tentant, je vous l'avoue. Vous faire souffrir... pour me venger.

La raison de la vengeance de Moran n'était pas bien claire dans la tête de John, puisque tous les deux se retrouvaient seuls, au final. Mais était-il nécessaire d'essayer de trouver la raison d'un tel comportement chez une personne qui avait suivi un homme comme Moriarty ?

- Soyez raisonnable, Docteur Watson. Je ne vais pas pointer une arme sur vous, puisque je pense que vous n'avez pas peur de la mort. Au contraire, elle serait .. une délivrance, pour vous. Mais je suis indéniablement en meilleur forme physique que vous, aussi je vous demanderais de me suivre sans faire d'histoires.  
- Hors de question.

Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que John accepterait ? Courir vers la mort, oui, peut-être, mais courir vers la souffrance, il n'en était pas question. Il souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça. Et Moran se ferait un plaisir d'en rajouter, tout en lui infligeant une douleur physique.

- Allez, quoi ! Ca va être excitant. Vous voulez vous sentir vivant, n'est-ce pas, Docteur Watson ?  
- Pas à ce prix.

C'était fou comme cet homme ressemblait à Moriarty. John avait-il, lui aussi, pris certains traits du caractère de Sherlock à force de le côtoyer ?

- Vous m'obligez donc à recourir à la force... C'est une mauvaise idée, vous savez, John – je peux vous appeler John ? Après tout, nous serons bientôt, comment dire ? Colocataires ?

John grinça des dents, et Moran commença à avancer. Le docteur saisit sa canne et la tint comme une batte de baseball, prêt à frapper.

Mais un coup de feu retentit et le bras droit de Moriarty s'effondra sans plus de cérémonie sur le sol. John le regarda quelques secondes, figé, avant de relever ses yeux vers une silhouette grande et mince, enveloppée d'un long manteau et d'une écharpe violette, des boucles tombant sur un visage blanc.

- Sherlock...  
- Pas de temps à perdre, John, si quelqu'un nous voyait-  
- Ce n'est pas...  
- Possible ? Bien sur que-  
- Sher-  
- Nous devons partir !

Sherlock saisit la main de John et l'entraîna à travers les ruelles sombres de Londres, jusqu'à Baker Street. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte du 221, haletants, Sherlock sortit la clé qu'il avait toujours conservée, et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Sa main toujours dans celle de John, il l'attira à l'intérieur. L'ancien soldat se dirigea avec difficulté vers le canapé, où il s'affala, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. La douleur était lancinante dans sa jambe – _bien trop forte_ –, et il fermait les yeux avec force. En vrai, que venait-il de se passer ? Sherlock était mort. **MORT**. John avait fait son deuil.

Le docteur porta ses mains à ses tempes et les écrasa très fort, fermant ses yeux encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Parce que s'il y croyait, si c'était vrai, alors il _détestait_ Sherlock. Parce ça voulait dire que Sherlock l'avait abandonné. L'avait laissé souffrir. Tout ce temps.

- John, je suis heureux de savoir-  
- Tais toi. Je réfléchis.

Sherlock se tut en effet. Après quelques secondes de silence, John ouvrit les yeux lentement, certain que Sherlock, s'il avait été réel, n'aurait pas obéi, et que les événements de l'heure passée n'étaient donc qu'une invention de son esprit – et il reviendrait sur cette folie plus tard.

Mais le détective consultant était toujours là, devant John. Bien vivant.

- John...

Un poing alla se loger dans la joue de Sherlock, plus rapidement que ce dernier aurait cru possible de la part de son ami affaibli. L'homme porta sa main à sa joue mais eut néanmoins le réflexe d'arrêter le second poing de John quand celui-ci vint l'attaquer.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Sherlock ? _John._ Pourquoi tu m'as laissé pour revenir comme une fleur aujourd'hui ? _Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai fait ça pour te sauver. _Tu as une idée d'à quel point ça fait mal ? _Pour sauver Madame Hudson et Lestrade … _De combien j'ai souffert ? _… Les seules personnes qui comptaient pour moi. _Non, bien sûr, tu n'en as aucune idée _… J'ai sauté pour être sûr que vous soyez saufs …_ la seule chose qui t'importe … _et trouver ceux qui vous voulaient du mal … _c'est ta petite personne, tu es égoïste et _… pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire … _tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça_ ... pour pouvoir revenir avec toi …_ et que tout sera de nouveau comme avant ... _parce que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je … _et bien tu te trompes _... je …_ je ne te veux plus dans ma vie Sherlock, repars d'où tu viens, je te déteste !

Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement. Ce qu'il aurait voulu dire n'était déjà pas simple, et John ne l'y aidait pas – pire, il le repoussait avant même que Sherlock ait pu parler.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce, silence durant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux, Sherlock observant John pour la dernière fois – même s'il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais aucun de ses traits –, John se rendant compte du mal qu'il venait d'infliger à son meilleur ami. Et enfin, après de longues secondes – presque une éternité en fait, un moment hors du temps, rien qu'à eux, comme avant –, Sherlock tourna les talons.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Vite.

- Sherlock, attends.

John avait saisi le poignet de son meilleur ami, posant son autre main sur lui afin de se servir de l'homme pour rester debout. La douleur dans sa jambe était insupportable – dans sa jambe seulement ? Non, dans tout son corps, et surtout dans son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il blesserait autant Sherlock, jamais il n'aurait cru que Sherlock _puisse être blessé_ par qui et quoi que ce soit.

- Pardon. Sherlock, pardon, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai... j'ai vraiment mal vécu ton absence et...  
- Je sais, lui parvint la voix de Sherlock. J'avais accès aux vidéos de surveillance de Mycroft.

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers son ami. John non plus n'avait pas bougé : il avait toujours une main entourant le poignet de Sherlock, et l'autre posée sur le haut de son bras.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda le docteur, plus calme.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration.

- Sur le toit, quand Moriarty s'est suicidé. C'était le signal pour que ses hommes de main vous tuent, toi, Madame Hudson et Lestrade. Sauf si je mourrais aussi. Je m'en doutais, j'ai donc mis en scène ma mort avec Molly avant de monter sur le toit, afin que vous soyez épargnés. Ensuite, je me suis mis à la recherche de chacun des membres du réseau de Moriarty. Je savais que je pourrais rentrer quand ils auraient disparu. Et j'avais... tellement envie de rentrer.

Il se tourna très lentement vers John et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, et doucement, il remonta sa paume vers la nuque du docteur quand il l'atteignit, il attira l'homme contre son corps.

L'étreinte avait été attendue depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps, pour chacun d'eux. Sherlock avait son visage dans le cou de John, et ce dernier serrait le dos de la veste du premier comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au monde.

Et il l'était.

- Je peux rester ? Murmura le détective à l'oreille du docteur.

John frissonna.

- Tu _dois _rester.


End file.
